monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Postacie, których nigdy nie dokończę
Brudnopis 2 Hanako 270px Fen'Harel ma ghilana. thumb|left|68pxthumb|71px Hinata Shimizu - ' 116 letni kitsune pochodzący z Japonii. Interesuje się głównie modą oraz wizażem, za co nie pochwalała go rodzina, z którą obecnie ma nikły kontakt. Chłopak to pewna siebie osoba, lubiąca flirtować z innymi i dawać im fałszywą nadzieję na coś więcej, jednak jeśli uderzy go strzała Kupidyna, to pozostaje wierny wybrankowi swojego serca, tak jak stało się to ostatnio. Jest również bardzo otwarty i nastawiony przyjaźnie, lecz nieumyślnie zachodzi wielu osobom pod skórę. Osobowość *energiczny *flirciarski *wesoły *wygadany *lubi żartować *trudno mu usiedzieć w jednym miejscu *wierny kiedy naprawdę się zakocha *troskliwy *otwarty *potrafi być annoying *lubi plotkować *inteligentny, choć może sprawiać inne wrażenie *sprytny *materialista *has probably no shame *lubi doradzać innym Wygląd Hinata jest bardzo niską (149 cm wzrostu) i drobną osobą o szczupłej figurze. Całe jego ciało pokrywają delikatne piegi, najwięcej ma ich na plecach. Włosy chłopaka są rude, średniej długości i naturalnie kręcone. Jego oczy mają kolor mlecznej czekolady, Hinata ma również bardzo ładne, długie rzęsy, jak i zadbane brwi. Chłopaka charakteryzuje również para rudych uszu oraz dwa rude lisie ogonki z białymi końcówkami. Ma małe i delikatne dłonie z paznokciami w kształcie migdałów. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|190pxJaponia - państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|173pxKitsune - japońskie określenie lisa, używane w języku polskim w znaczeniu bajkowej postaci z dawnych mitów i podań. Lisy są bohaterami japońskiego folkloru, o cechach podobnych do europejskich skrzatów. W mitologii japońskiej przedstawiane są jako istoty rozumne i posiadające magiczne zdolności, które zwiększają się wraz z wiekiem i zdobytą wiedzą. Przede wszystkim mają one zdolność przyjmowania ludzkiej postaci. Niektóre legendy opisują kitsune wykorzystujące te zdolności do oszukiwania i omamiania. Inne historie ukazują je jako wiernych, opiekunów, przyjaciół, kochanków i żony. Relacje Rodzina Hinata ma dość... napięte relacje z rodziną. Rodzice nie pochwalają oni jego zainteresowań ani uosposobienia. Chcieliby mieć ułożonego, grzecznego syna, który zostanie lekarzem i zapewni im dobrą starość, lecz mogą sobie tylko o tym pomarzyć. Hinata ma z nimi na szczęście nikły kontakt, dzięki mieszkaniu w wynajętym apartamencie (nadal nie wierzy w to, że jego rodzice zgodzili się płacić za to czynsz). Chłopak posiada również młodszą siostrę, z którą ma chyba jeszcze gorsze relacje niż z rodzicami. Cały czas się kłócą, nie mogą dogadać w żadnej kwestii, przysłowiowo drą ze sobą koty. Yuki, tak ma na imię dziewczyna, jest tym, o czym zawsze marzyli rodzice - ułożona, inteligentna, idealna uczennica z zainteresowaniami w przedmiotach ścisłych. Sama również ma problemy z hobby Hinaty oraz z jego orientacją, o której nie wiedzą rodzice. Posiada również starszego brata, lecz opuścił on rodzinę, zanim Hinata przyszedł na świat. Lisek chciał go od zawsze poznać, ale rodzice unikają tego tematu jak ognia, z niewiadomych dla niego przyczyn. Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Kornelia, Amelie, Leila i Hinata poznali się na targach mody. Oboje interesując się najnowszymi trendami poszli tam, aby zobaczyć, co w następnych sezonach będzie na topie. Stanęli przy sobie w pobliżu sceny. Podziwiając coraz to nowe kreacje mimochodem rozpoczęli pogawędkę. Szybko znaleźli wspólne tematy przekonując się, że mają podobne zainteresowania. Lisek wydał się amarok uroczy, ale szybko okazało się, że jest gejem. Mimo to nie przeszkodziło im to w przegadaniu niemal całego pokazu, na który coraz mniej zwracali uwagę. Po wszystkim wymienili się numerami telefonów i pożegnali. Zostali przyjaciółmi i często wymieniają się informacjami na temat obecnie panującej mody czy doradzają sobie w kwestii ubioru. Natasha Znajomi Chłopak poznał Carola na jednej z imprez w klubokawiarni, gdzie odbywała się wystawa awangardowych obrazów i rzeźb. Carol siedział sobie w spokoju pijąc latte i podziwiając znajdujące się eksponaty a Hinata był zajęty rozmową z jakąś dziewczyną. Nie gadał z nią długo a praktycznie zaraz otrzymał od niej numer telefonu i całusa w policzek. Carol widząc jego sukces uświadomił sobie, że nigdy żadna piękność nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Ponadto Hinata zainteresował go swoją energią i pewnością siebie. Postanowił go zagadać by "przy okazji" wydobyć z niego parę porad, lecz Kitsune szybko zorientował się co chodzi po głowie Bestii i kazał powiedzieć kim jest zainteresowany. Carol wskazał na Leilę a Hinata po rzucie na nią okiem stwierdził, że może ją podejść poprzez pochwalenie się swoimi zdolnościami fotograficznymi i niekonwencjonalnemu podejściu do tematu. Dał mu też parę "bajer" na podryw i popchnął chłopaka w stronę Amaroka. Mimo że Carol początkowo był nieco onieśmielony brnąc coraz bardziej w temat przykuł jej oko, zgodziła się na parę tańców, postawienie drinka i zrobieniu zdjęć. Potem dała mu namiary na siebie i zniknęła w tłumie imprezowiczów. Carol czym prędzej poszedł podziękować Kitsune za jego rady i postawił mu kolejkę. Brie, Genevieve, San hee, Cookie, Autumn Wrogowie Poznali się z Hatimem w klubie podczas imprezy. Hinata zaczął flirtować z jedną z dziewczyn i wszystko przebiegałoby w miłej atmosferze, gdyby nie Hatim, który wyłonił się za nim jak spod ziemi i zaczął wyzywać go poczynając od jego wzrostu, stylu ubierania się kończąc na jego orientacji, o której się dowiedział dzięki swoim stalkerskim umiejętnościom. Speszona dziewczyna zwiała, zostawiając wkurzonego lisa, z którego Tim się naigrywał wiedząc, że ten nie może mu nic zrobić. Po tym incydencie lisek poinformował Avou, wtedy jeszcze, gdy ten był jego przyjacielem, o tym, co się wydarzyło, a ten znalazłszy żniwiarza na korytarzu dał mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli się od niego nie odczepi to przejdzie do użycia siły. Mimo że Anubis również jest drobnej budowy, Hatim miał w świadomości, że jako bóstwo jest bardzo potężny. Nie chciał z nim zadzierać, ale miał wielką ochotę odegrać się na nich obu - szczególnie na Hinacie, który w jego oczach wyszedł na tchórza i "kabla". Śledził go przez parę dni. Gdy po jakimś tygodniu Hinata spotkał się z Avou, okazało się, że są razem i zaczęło dochodzić do czulszych akcji, Hatim więc zrobił im zdjęcia, które później porozsyłał wszystkim w Straszyceum. Tym oto sposobem uczennice dowiedziały się, że lisek jest w związku z synem Anubisa, a podrywał je dla czystej zabawy, chociaż od incydentu na imprezie tego już nie robił. Hinata podejrzewał, że to Tim jest autorem tego numeru, ale jako, że nie złapał go na gorącym uczynku, obecnie stara się go unikać ze wszystkich sił. Leah, Agledali, Jason Miłość Hinata od zawsze miał bardzo luźne podejście do miłości i nie zamierzał związać się z nikim na stałe ze względu na to, jak długo może żyć. Wolał być singlem, który może bawić się z kim chce, lecz niedawno sytuacja uległa zmianie. Stało się to po poznaniu Avou, bo choć na początku nic nie zapowiadało, że skończą razem, to z biegiem czasu Hinata zaprzestał flirtować z innymi, gdyż zakochiwał się w Anubisie. cdn Zwierzak Hinata posiada fretkę o imieniu Ellis, którą zdobył w dość... ciekawych okolicznościach. Gdy miał jakieś 50 lat, jego młodsza siostra przybiegła do domu spanikowana i lekko zapłakana, udając się jednak prosto do Hinaty, próbując ukryć swój stan przed rodzicami. Wyjawiła zdziwionemi bratu, że znalazła ranne zwierzątko w lesie, ale gdy chciała do niego podejść i mu pomóc, to to przemówiło do niej demonicznym głosem, strasząc dziewczynkę. Hinata udał się na miejsce, nie będąc pewnym, czy to dobry pomysł, i od razu wypatrzył ranne zwierzę, które na jego widok zrobiło to samo co na widok jego siostry. Lisek podszedł do niego, lekko zirytowany tym, że jakiś demon straszy małe dzieci i przykucnął przy zwierzęciu. - Mógłbyś proszę wynieść się z ciała tej fretki? Nie wiem, czy to jest najstraszniejsza forma, jaką można przyjąć - powiedział do demona z przekąsem. - Moja pieczęć wpadła do wody, tak to bym już dawno się wyniósł. - Ku zdziwieniu Hinaty, demon odpowiedział mu normalnym, ludzkim głosem, brzmiącym dość monotonie. - To... czemu zamiast poprosić kogoś o pomoc, wszystkich odstraszasz? Może miałeś jakiś plan, ale nie wiem cz.... - Musisz być blisko mnie by mnie normalnie słyszeć - przerwał mu zirytowany demon, próbując ruszyć się swoim małym, długim fretkowatym ciele, lecz bezskutecznie/ - Oooooch... tak, to ma więcej sensu - stwierdził lisem, po czym poszedł po pieczęć demona, by wyszedł w końcu z ciała biednej fretki. Po odzyskaniu swojej zguby, demon uwinął się szybko i w kilka sekund przed Hinatą stała postać z jelenią głową i wielkimi, nietoperzymi skrzydłami. Wręczył on do rąk Hinaty uleczoną już fretką i kazał mu się nią zajmować, szybko dziękując za pomoc, po czym zniknął, nie dając powiedzieć kitsune żadnego słowa. Okazało się, że dzięki demonowi zwierzę było nieśmiertelne, więc mogło towarzyszyć Hinacie przez wieki. Chłopak bardzo się do niego przywiązał, a czasami straszył siostrę, która myślała, że fretka nadal jest opętana. Ellis towarzyszy mu do dziś. Zainteresowania Moda Hinata kocha przeglądać magazyny modowe, blogi, instagramy i wszelkiego rodzaju media z tym związane. Zawsze śledzi najnowsze trendy, jak i sam czasami coś projektuje, lecz nikomu się tym nie chwali, a wszystkie swoje prace trzyma zamknięte w szufladzie. Uwielbia również stylizować innych, pracował kiedyś nawet w sieciówce, gdzie często pomagał klientkom skutecznie znaleźć odpowiednie dla nich ciuchy. Wizaż Choć był czasami z tego powodu wyśmiewany, to Hinata jest naprawdę utalentowanym makijażystą. Ma stabilną rękę i dużo doświadczenia, dzięki czemu często wykonuje makijaże na studniówki czy innego rodzaju imprezy, by sobie dorobić. Oprócz zwykłej formy makijażu, liska pasjonuje również charakterystyka, co idzie mu trochę gorzej, ale nadal się uczy. Joga Biografia Zdolności *'Zmiana w lisa' - jako kitsune, Hinata potrafi zmienić się we zwykłego, rudego liska w dowolnej chwili. *'Manipulowanie energią' - Hinata posiada moc manipulowania energią, przez może tworzyć kule energii, służące do obrony, czy przy większym wysiłku podnieść jakąś rzecz do góry. Będąc młodym kitsune, nie jest jeszcze zbyt silny, jednak potrafi wykonać podstawowe "czary". *'Wyostrzone zmysły i zwinność' - będąc lisem, Hinata ma wyostrzone zmysły słuchu, węchu oraz wzroku, jak i jest naturalnie o wiele zwinniejszy od przeciętnego człowieka. Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Po dwóch lisich ogonach. *Po wielu piegach na ciele. *Po jego energicznym usposobieniu, trudno mu wytrzymać długo w jednym miejscu. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Hina, Ulubione powiedzonko: '''"Pobawmy się~" '''Najbardziej lubi: Zakupy przez Internet, wychodzenie na miasto ze znajomymi oraz spędzanie swojego czasu wolnego z Avou, nawet, jeśli ten chce uprawiać jogę. ...a najmniej: Siedzenia długo w jednym miejscu, najprościej mówiąc, najmniej lubi nudę. Zawsze jest go gdzieś pełno i na pewno nie można się z nim nudzić. Zdarza mu się oczywiście siąść spokojnie na swoje cztery litery. Zwierzak: Fretka o imieniu Ellis, którą Hinata uratował z rąk pewnego demona. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Głównie telefonu, zazwyczaj ma też na sobie jakiś choker. Zawsze jednak ma przy sobie jakąś przekąskę, z czystego przyzwyczajenia, Ulubiony kolor: ' Wszystkie kolor od żółtego po czerwony, lubi też złoty. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 12 czerwca; jest spod znaku Bliźniąt. *Jego imię oznacza "słonecznik" po japońsku (向日葵), a nazwisko "czysty, woda" (清水). Jego imię zaczerpnięte jest od bohatera anime i mangi "Haikyuu!!". *Wręcz nienawidzi kwaśnych smaków, nigdy nie używa cytryny, nawet do herbaty. *Hinata zna angielski, japoński, podstawy koreańskiego oraz chińskiego, jak i również niemiecki. Jego pradziadek był niemieckich czarownikiem, lecz zginął w czasie II wojny światowej. Do obecnych czasów nadal w rodzinie liska każdy obowiązkowo uczy się niemieckiego. *Uwielbia być głaskany oraz drapany za uszkami. *Motyw kul energii został zainspirowany Ahri z League of Legends. Galeria hinataskulette.png|Skulette chibihinata.png|chibi główka Hinata moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 Hinata od Any.jpg|od Anakina <3 Jacek Królik 'Jack Rabbit - '''16 letni jackalope, pochodzący ze stanu Wyoming w USA. Interesuje się głównie magią oraz iluzją, lecz pomimo tych dosyć efektownych hobby, Jack jest bardzo cichą i nieśmiałą osobą. Nie lubi się afiszować, a najlepiej siedziałby w domu i czytał komiksy lub obejrzał kilka sezonów nowego serialu. Ma jednak dużo uroku w sobie, choć sam tego nie przyzna. Osobowość *nerd *nieśmiały *cichy *wycofany *samotnik *trochę strachliwy i płochliwy *iluzja jest dla niego pewnego rodzaju ucieczką od rzeczywistości i dzięki niej czuje się lepiej jako osoba *i tak ma niską opinię o sobie *witty *potrafi poświecić dużo dla zainteresowań (głównie dużo snu) *niezbyt pomocy *trudno mu zaufać innym *ale tbh cute *może być trochę grumpy Wygląd Jack jest niskim, uroczym chłopakiem o jasnobeżowym ciele z wieloma brązowymi plamkami. Ma również królicze nóżki zamiast normalnych stóp. Na głowie ma również charakterystyczne dla jego rasy rogi jelenia, jak i długie, stojące zajęcze uszka oraz nosek. Jego włosy mają naturalnie biały kolor i od wielu lat ma taką samą fryzurę. Jest właścicielem bardzo jasnoniebieskich oczu. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|176pxWyoming – stan w środkowo-zachodniej części USA. Jest dziesiątym stanem pod względem powierzchni, jednak z populacją mniejszą niż 600 tys. mieszkańców plasuje się na ostatnim miejscu pod względem liczby ludności. W związku z tym charakteryzuje się niską gęstością zaludnienia, która umiejscawia stan ten na 49 miejscu w tej kategorii. Na północy graniczy ze stanem Montana, na zachodzie ze stanem Idaho, na południowym zachodzie ze stanem Utah, na południu z Kolorado, a na wschodzie ze stanami Nebraska i Dakota Południowa. Południowo-zachodnia część stanu położona jest w Górach Skalistych, a północno-wschodnia na Wielkich Równinach. Stolicą i największym miastem jest Cheyenne z populacją 59 466 mieszkańców w 2010 roku. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|126pxJackalope - jest to kryptyda przynależna do terenu Ameryki Północnej. Wygląda ona jak dziki zająć z jelenimi rogami. Pierwsze źródła o europejskich (a zarazem współczesnych) jackalope'ach pochodzą z 1517 roku. Rogaty zając znany był wtedy pod nazwą Lepus cornutus. Europejczycy, którzy powrócili z niedawno odkrytej Ameryki Północnej mogli przywieźć do Starego Świata wirus brodawczaka króliczego (Cottontail rabbit papillomavirus - CRPV). To właśnie, niemal na pewno, dzięki niemu powstała legenda rogatych zajęczaków. Nieco nowszym, bardziej sprecyzowanym (i bardziej wiarygodnym niż książka Zakariya) źródłem istnienia jackalope’ów jest "Historia Animalium Liber I: De Quadrupedibus Viviparis" wydana w 1563 roku. Znajduje się w niej rysunek zwierzęcia z nazwą gatunkową w podpisie - Lepus dormit. Namalował go Joris Hoenflagel. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jodrin, Mimzy, Kaveh Znajomi Hideo, Bilguun, Oliver, Katherine, Natasha Wrogowie Peyton, Zeia i Xena, Bijou, Miłość Trinette Zwierzak Zainteresowania Iluzja W świecie, gdzie magia jest czymś najbardziej realnym, a nadnaturalne stworzenia otaczają go wszędzie, Jack i tak zafascynował się iluzją. Od małego wręcz zakochany był w magii, lecz sam nie mógł jej używać, będąc tylko zwykłym jackalope. Zaczął uczyć się więc iluzji, mniej widowiskowej sztuki, która pozwalała mu choć trochę urzeczywistnić jego marzenia o byciu czarodziejem. Jack zna na pamięć wiele tricków oraz sztuczek, zawsze ma przy sobie talię kart, tak na wszelki wypadek. Komiksy i seriale Ponad inne formy kultury, Jack ceni sobie komiksy oraz seriale. Zawsze stara się choć raz dziennie obejrzeć po jeden odcinek serialu, który akurat ogląda, aby nie mieć zaległości. Z komiksami jest trochę inaczej, ze względu na ich cenę oraz mniejszą popularność, chłopak odkłada je sobie na wolniejszą chwilę, by móc w spokoju przeczytać całość. Przez swoje 16 letnie życie zgromadził już całkiem zdumiewającą kolekcję tomów. Popkultura Jacka interesuje również popkultura w tym bardziej ogólnym sensie - muzyka, filmy, sztuka. Słucha kilku podcastów w wolnym czasie, by być na bieżąco z tym, co się dzieje w świecie, jak i również nie stroni od różnych gatunków czy to muzyki, czy filmu. Ma szeroką wiedzę na temat ważnych dla kultury wydarzeń, co również idzie z jego pasją do uczenia się historii. Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Wielu brązowych plamkach na ciele. *Długich, króliczych uszach oraz rogach. *Ma przy sobie zawsze staromodny zegarek. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Jackie, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać zaadoptowana od Pixie. *Obchodzi urodziny 12 marca; Jest spod znaku Ryb. Galeria jjj.png|szkic zrobiony touchpadem na leżąco :'D jackskulette.png|skulette 'Evangeline Gabrielle Amaris Shepard - '''16 letnia anielica, pochodząca z Wielkiej Brytanii. Pochodzi z bardzo wierzącej i wiernej rodziny, co przeszło również na nią, czasami jednak jej poglądy mogą wydawać się lekko fanatyczne. Nie chce nikogo nimi skrzywdzić, dlatego rzadko wyraża swoją opinię na głos. Wiąże się to też z tym, że jest na to zbyt miła i wrażliwa. Ma mało zainteresowań, które mogą wydawać się innym nudne - szyje oraz czyta książki. Osobowość *wrażliwa *miła *zawsze z chęcią wyciągnie pomocną dłoń *dosyć cicha *bardzo przyjacielska *może wydawać się nieśmiała, ale w rzeczywistości po prostu jest po prostu cicha i spokojna, przez co ludzie błędnie ją oceniają *otwarta na wszystkich *uważa, że każdemu można wybaczyć *bardzo, bardzo oddana *lojalna *wierna *szczera *zawsze dotrzymuje słowa *wytrwała *często nie widzi złych rzeczy w swoim postępowaniu *zdarza jej się zbyt często działać nielogicznie *lekko fanatyczne poglądy Wygląd Eve jest dosyć niskiego wzrostu, jak i posiada drobną, zgrabną figurę. Jej blada skóra na twarzy często pokryta jest mocnymi rumieńcami, głównie na nosie. Dziewczyna ma heterochromię, jej prawe oko jest brązowe, a lewe niebieskie. Cała twarz dziewczyny jest zaokrąglona i lekko pyzata. Włosy Eve są naturalnie platynowe, a gdy padnie na nie mocne światło, można zobaczyć w nich niebieskie poblaski. Zwykle nosi je spięte w niedbałego kucyka lub splecione w warkocze. Na środku jej lewego policzka można dostrzec delikatny pieprzyk. Evangeline maluje się całkiem minimalistycznie, zwykle robiąc kręskę jasnoniebieskim cieniem i malując usta pomadką ochronną. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|174px'Wielka Brytania – unitarne państwo wyspiarskie położone w Europie Zachodniej. W skład Wielkiej Brytanii zalicza się Anglia, Walia i Szkocja położone na wyspie Wielka Brytania oraz Irlandia Północna leżąca w północnej części wyspy Irlandia. Na wyspie tej znajduje się jedyna granica lądowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa z innym państwem – Irlandią. Poza nią Wielka Brytania otoczona jest przez Ocean Atlantycki na zachodzie i północy, Morze Północne na wschodzie, kanał La Manche na południu i Morze Irlandzkie na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|160pxAnioł – byt duchowy w wielu religiach, który służy i na różne sposoby wypełnia zamysły Boga. Aniołowie często występują w Starym Testamencie (np. Rdz 3, 24; księgi prorockie). Biblia nie mówi jednak wiele o naturze i rodzajach tych bytów. Więcej informacji na ten temat można znaleźć w pismach kabalistycznych oraz w apokryfach. W pierwszych wiekach wśród Ojców Kościoła istniały pewne spory co do natury tych bytów. Np. Grzegorz z Nazjanzu, Jan z Damaszku czy Bazyli Wielki wyobrażali anioły jako istoty eteryczno-ogniste. Jeszcze na Soborze Nicejskim II w 787 przypisywano im subtelne ciała. Ostatecznie kwestię rozstrzygnięcia przypisuje się św. Augustynowi. Relacje Rodzina Gabriel (pod nazwą Cassiel) Dalsza rodzina Francesca Przyjaciele Sora, Zareen Znajomi Amelie, Neomi, Blythe, Mei, Jay, Zerynthia, Leila, Connor, Haru Wrogowie Lynx Miłość Lorraine Zwierzak Umiejętności *'Błogosławieństwo - ' *'Latanie - ' *'Uzdrawianie - ' Zainteresowania Książki Szycie oraz szydełkowanie Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Jestem aniołem, uosobieniem dobra i pozytywnej energii. Ale pamiętaj, że to my nazywani jesteśmy demonami gdy upadniemy, to my mamy wolną wolę, z której możemy korzystać jak ludzie. Jesteśmy takimi samymi grzesznikami jak oni.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Evangeline, ale możesz mi mówić Eve... byleby nie mylić z tą Ewą...Plik:Cytat2.png - kiedy jesteś awkward i próbujesz żartować *Plik:Cytat1.png Jesteście moją rodziną... Kocham cię, kocham was wszystkich.Plik:Cytat2.png - do swojej matki Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po dużych, anielskich skrzydłach. *Bardzo cichym i łagodnym usposobieniu. *Zawsze nosi naszyjnik ze złotym krzyżykiem. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Eve, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 25 grudnia, w Boże Narodzenie; jest spod znaku Koziorożca. *Evangeline oznacza "dobre wieści" z hebrajskiego, Gabrielle "Bóg jest moją siłą", Amaris "prezent od Boga", a Shepard wywodzi się od wyrazu "pasterz", nazwisko jest również nawiązaniem do gry Mass Effect. *Jeden z jej cytatów jest nawiązaniem do słów Castiela z "Supernatural". **Pseudonim jej ojca jest również nawiązaniem do postaci Castiela. Galeria aniołaaaaaa.png|twarz aniołzmiana.png moodboardevangelnne.jpg|moodboard Evasimsy.png|Eve w simsach 26175390_1763553523679047_386544998_n.jpg|idk Evebiolette.png|Skulette Evangeline chibi by Rochi.jpg|urocze chibi od Rochi <3 Phoenix 'Serafina Elaiza Pheling -' jednak nienawidzi swojego imienia, więc przedstawia się jako '''Phoenix, 17 letnia hybryda demona i żywiołaka ognia, pochodząca z Bhutanu. Wywodzi się z bardzo bogatej i ułożonej rodziny, jednak sama jest przeciwieństwem ogłady. O dziwo nie wpływa to na jej relację z rodziną, bo całkiem dobrze dogaduje się z rodzicami. Jest piromanką, co niebezpiecznie zgrywa się z jej agresywnym i wulgarnym charakterem. Interesuje się takimi rzeczami jak fryzjerstwo czy rysowanie, głównie w formie graffiti oraz tatuaży. Osobowość agresywna energiczna chamska, wulgarna, odważna pewna siebie uwielbia adrenalinę często specjalnie wpada w tarapaty inteligentna sprytna manipulatorka szybko się nudzi bezczelna lubi żartować głośna indywidualistka, posiada jednak pewien charm, który przyciąga do niej innych, samodzielna, zazdrosna leniwa jeśli chodzi o prace nie słucha się innych Wygląd Phoenix jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną (ma 186 cm wzrostu) o szczupłej, wysportowanej sylwetce. Jej skóra jest dosyć jasna, jednak ma bardzo lekkie bordowe zabarwienie, jakby była lekko przypalona. Końcówki jej palców również są ciemniejsze. Podczas używania swoich mocy można dostrzec na nich jakby żyły w kolorze ognia. Jej oczy wyglądają, jakby płonął w nich ogień; mają zwężone źrenice i są w odcieniach pomarańczu oraz żółci, w środku są jednak beżowo-białe. Włosy Phoenix są długie, są w kolorze ciemnoczerwono-pomarańczowo-żółtego ombre, a z jednej strony mają wygolony bok, na którym widoczny jest wzór w kształcie płomienia. Brwi dziewczyny są mocno czarne, a na lewej widoczna jest przerwa pomiędzy włoskami. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|180pxBhutan – państwo w Azji Południowej, we wschodnich Himalajach, graniczące na północy, zachodzie i wschodzie z Chinami, a na południu z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Oficjalna nazwa Druk Jul oznacza Królestwo Smoka. Mieszkańcy Bhutanu nazywają siebie Druk Pa – ludzie grzmotu. Bhutan jest górzystym krajem bez dostępu do morza, leżącym we wschodniej części Himalajów, pomiędzy Tybetem w Chinach na północy, a indyjskimi stanami Asam i Bengal Zachodni na południu i wschodzie oraz Sikkim na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|178pxŻywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Relacje Rodzina matka himalaistka, ojciec wiedzał, że poślubiając ją, poślubia ją i góry Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Hatim, Lucas, Jo, Lucien, Meelania, Lynx, Melodie Znajomi Bijou, Carla, Virgo, Varia, Luane Wrogowie Neomi, Hideo, Val, Marie Miłość Peyton, Zwierzak Zainteresowania Graffiti Muzyka Fryzjerstwo Tatuaże Biografia Umiejętności *'Pirokineza - ' *'Opętywanie - ' *'Przywołanie pieczęcią - ' Słabości Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Oczywiście, nie należy zwalczać ognia ogniem. Ogniem należy zwalczać wszystko.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Raz dwa trzy, raz dwa trzy, zaraz się potknę i wywalę na ryj.Plik:Cytat2.png - podczas próby tańca *Plik:Cytat1.png Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego laski lecą na „bad boyów”. Spójrz na nich - ja potrafię zobaczyć tylko to, że mają k*tasa zamiast mózgu.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Popiół, popiół, wszyscy spadniemy na dół.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Prawie cały czas nosi coś ze wzorem czaszek lub kości. *Jest bardzo głośna. *Po oczach, które wyglądają, jakby płonęły. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Red Joker, Blackjack Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: 'Ognisty czerwony, czarny, złoty oraz żółty. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 8 października; jest spod znaku Lwa. *„Pheling” w języku hindi oznacza uczucie. *Jej czwarty cytat jest nawiązaniem do rymowanki dla dzieci o tytule „Ring a Ring o' Roses”. **Jej pierwszy cytat jest nawiązaniem do słów wypowiedzianych przez Jayę Ballard, z gry Magic: The Gathering. *Jak można byłoby się spodziewać - pali papierosy. Galeria pho.png|szkic kolorów 25593208_1753791944655205_1358519513_o.jpg|pierwszy szkic phochibi.png|chibi główka Phoenix chibi by Rochi.jpg|kul chibi od Rochi <3 Podpis Phoenix.jpg|podpis Pho Projektstrojupho.png|projekt stroju phoenixmoodboard.jpg|moodboard phoenixdobiografii.png|pixel do biografii '''Bianca Czajka - '''15 letnia hybryda kotołaka oraz czarownicy, pochodządza z Włoszech, jednak jej rodzice to Polacy. Dziewczyna jest pozytywnie zakręconą osobą, której nigdy nie brak energii i jest wszystkiego ciekawa, czasami aż nazbyt. Często zabiera się za coś i to porzuca, przechodząc do następnego zajęcia, przez co ma mało stałych zainteresowań. Historia jej rodziny sięga aż po polowania na czarownicę i do końca nowożytności była ona tragiczna. Osobowość *energiczna *trochę niezdarna *wesoła *optymistka *zdarza jej się wyolbrzymiać sytuacje *urocza *zachowuje się tak, jakby jej się zawsze gdzieś śpieszyło *bezstroskie stworzenie *przyjacielska i otwarta na innych *uwielbia tajemnicę i dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy *trochę bardzo niezdarna Wygląd Bianca jest niziutką dziewczyną o bardzo chudym i smukłym ciele. Ma całkiem opaloną cerę, widać jednak na niej duże, ciemniejsze plamy, będące sprawka bielactwa, na które choruje dziewczyna. Po swojej mamie ma długie, kocie popielate uszka zakończone na biało oraz ogon w takim samym kolorze. Naturalnie kotka ma popielato brązowe własy z białymi pasemkami, które zazwyczaj ma ścięte na krótko, a jej czoło zasłania prosta, nierowno ścięta grzywka. Dziewczyna ma duże, zielone oczy, które często podkreśla lekkim makijażem. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Mediolan – miasto i gmina w północnych Włoszech, stolica prowincji Mediolan i regionu Lombardia. Położone na północno-zachodnim skraju Niziny Padańskiej pomiędzy rzekami Ticino, Adda, Po i Alpami. Mediolan położony jest na wysokości 122 m n.p.m. Drugie co do wielkości miasto Włoch, po Rzymie, z 1,3 mln mieszkańców. Mediolan jest bardzo ważnym ośrodkiem międzynarodowej turystyki. Każdego roku Mediolan odwiedzany jest przez ponad 7 milionów turystów z całego świata. Wraz z Rzymem i Wenecją jest jednym z trzech najważniejszych pod względem turystycznym włoskich miast. Mediolan uważany jest także za światową stolicę mody oraz finansowo-gospodarcze centrum Włoch. Swoją siedzibę ma tutaj włoska giełda i największe włoskie korporacje, w tym liczne banki, instytucje ubezpieczeniowe, firmy telekomunikacyjne, a także największy prywatny włoski koncern telewizyjny Mediaset. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|178pxKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form Kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Czarownica – osoba, w niektórych wierzeniach ludowych kobieta, zajmująca się czarną magią, kojarzona z siłami nieczystymi – często z szatanem. W folklorze pojawiają się także dobre czarownice, które zajmują się białą magią.W chrześcijańskich wierzeniach ludowych przyjmowano, że zdolność czarowania nabywa się przez podpisanie umowy z szatanem. Wiara w czary występuje w mniejszym lub większym zasięgu we wszystkich religiach pozachrześcijańskich, a jako jeden ze składników na marginesie chrześcijańskich wierzeń ludowych: przekonanie o możliwości czarów i lęk przed nimi są bardziej rozpowszechnione niż ich wykonywanie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jessamine, Lukrecjusz, Zareen, Znajomi Kat, Sora, Xena Wrogowie Cassiopeia, Sophiea Miłość Zwierzak Umiejętności *'Przemiana w kota - ' *'Wyostrzone zmysły - ' *'Widzenie w ciemności - ' *'Magia - ' Zainteresowania Zielarstwo i alchemia Bianca, jako dziecko czarownicy, od małego przyglądała się, jak jej mama waży różne mikstury oraz przygotowywała maście lecznicze. Była naprawdę ciekawa, jak to wszystko działa i często podpytywała o to rodzicielkę. Ta, mając dość ciągłych pytań "Dlaczego, ale jak?" postanowiła zacząć nauczać córkę obu tych sztuk. Chociaż kotka nie jest jeszcze zaawansowana w ważeniu mikstur, to bardzo ją fascynuje i z chęcią uczy się nowych rzeczy. Umiejętności *'Magia - ' *'Zmiana w kota - ' *'Zwinność - ' *'Wyostrzone zmysły -' Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po jej energicznym i uroczym usposobieniu. *Po ciuchach w stylu boho oraz w ziemistych kolorach. *Po jej charakterystycznych plamach na ciele. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 31 listopada; jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Postać zaadoptowana od Shiinseii, a następnie od LadyOfTheKnife. Galeria Cookie by Lirru 2.jpg|autorstwa Lirru (lilanero) kotekstróhs.png|projekt nowego wyglądu Bianca moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 biancamoodboard.jpg|moodboard 'Mariel Alon - '''16 letnia rekinołaczka pochodząca z Filipin. Osobowość chill Wygląd Mariel jest średniego wzrostu, choć przez jej długie nogi może wydawać się inaczej. Jako rekinołak, ma szarą skórę, ciemniejącą w okolicy stóp, kolan oraz końca ogona, a jaśniejącą na brzuchu. Posiada długi ogon zakończony płetwą, jak i na nogach oraz rękach posiada małe płetwy. Na jej ciele dostrzec można również czarne oznaczenia, na udach, ramionach oraz na szyi i twarzy. Inną rekinią cechą są jej palce u rąk, zakończone ostrzej niż normalnie oraz małe kiełki. Jej oczy są morskiego koloru, z lekkimi przebłyskami żółtego. Włosy Mariel są czarne, średniej długości oraz zazwyczaj spięte w niedbałego kucyka. Można dostrzec w nich turkusowe pasemko, które rekinołaczka sama sobie robi. Na czubku głowy zawsze sterczy jej kawałek włosów, który przypomina płetwę. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|206pxFilipiny – państwo wyspiarskie w południowo-wschodniej Azji, położone na Archipelagu Filipińskim na Oceanie Spokojnym. Od północy Filipiny oblewane są wodami cieśniny Luzon, od zachodu wodami Morza Południowochińskiego. Archipelag oddzielony od wyspy Borneo morzem Sulu oraz morzem Celebes od pozostałych wysp Indonezji. Od wschodu Filipiny otoczone są wodami Morza Filipińskiego. Położenie w strefie klimatu równikowego powoduje, że Filipiny narażone są na tajfuny. Bliskość pacyficznego pierścienia ognia powoduje trzęsienia ziemi. Jest to jeden z najbogatszych obszarów na świecie pod względem bioróżnorodności. Cały archipelag składa się z kilku tysięcy wysp, ale większą część powierzchni zajmują Luzon i Mindanao, pomiędzy którymi znajdują się Visayas. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|170pxRekinołak – ludzie potrafiący zmieniać się w rekiny lub wyglądający jak humanoidalna wersja tych zwierząt. Motyw Rekinołaków został wykorzystany w książce Deanego Crawforda "The Shark Man of Hana".Te potwory są również bohaterami filmów i komiksów. np: Rekin i Lawa, Amerykański smok, Jake Long (odcinek "Wszystkożerni"), Seria komiksów INDb "Shark Man", Scooby Do Show (odcinek "Demoniczny rekin"), Trylogia Di Toft-Wilken; Cyrk Półmroku Relacje Rodzina Dacey Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Tehani, Kiyoko Znajomi Merliah, Kaspien, Zea Wrogowie Libby Miłość Zwierzak Umiejętności Zainteresowania Windsurfing, kitesurfing oraz surfing Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko oznacza "fala". *Została zaadoptowana od Melody. Galeria Nc30.15.png|koncept od Mel <3 marielmoodboard.jpg|moodboard Mariel Basic.png|basic 'Kizuato "Val" Machigai - '''18 letnia yuki-onna, z pochodzenia Japonka, jednak większość życia spędziła w USA, w ośrodku badawczym. Jej persona otoczona jest pewną aurą tajemniczości, ponieważ niewiele osób zdołało przebić się przez jej nieufną skorupę. Dziewczyna włada potężną mocą kriokinezy, przez którą stała się obiektem badań. Lata stresu oraz czasami nieludzkich metod sprawiły, iż dziewczyna ma czasami problem z opanowaniem swoich mocy. Osobowość Wygląd Val jest wysoką dziewczyną o jasnej cerze i wschodnio azjatyckim typie urody. Ma małe oczy o lodowo-niebieskim kolorze, duże, pełne usta oraz okrągły nos. Jej brwi są naturalnie czarne i grube, a w prawej ma wygolone dwa paski, nad lewą ma za to bliznę. Pod prawym okiem na tatuaż w kształcie małego krzyżyka, dodatkowo cała jej lewa strona ciała pokryta jest przeróżnymi tatuażami. Dziewczyna ma przebite lewe ucho, w którym zawsze nosi jakieś kolczyki. Na prawej stronie brzucha oraz nodze ma dużo blizn, pozostałych po eksperymentach. Zwykłe jej nogi oraz część twarzy wyglądają na pokrytą szronem lub zamrożoną. Val już od jakiegoś czasu jest ścięta bardzo krótko, ale nadal widać jej naturalny kolor włosów - biały. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|194pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|114pxYuki-onna (jap. 雪女?, dosł. kobieta śniegu) – nadnaturalny byt szczególnie znany w północnych prefekturach Japonii, które zimą są zasypywane grubą warstwą śniegu, pojawiał się najczęściej podczas śnieżnych dni. Często mylona z innym yōkai – yama-uba, mimo iż są to postaci odrębne. Spotykany również pod innymi nazwami: yuki jorō (śnieżna kobieta), yuki anesa (śnieżna siostra), yuki banba (śnieżna baba), yuki hime (śnieżna księżniczka), yuki nyōbō (śnieżna dama). Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Theo, Ayano, Madi Znajomi Lei, Blair, Lonnie, Kasa, Nikolai Wrogowie Lynx, Phoenix Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności *'Kriokineza' - jako yuki-onna, została obdarowana niesamowicie potężną umiejętnością kontrolowania lodu oraz temperatury, w jakiej znajduje się obiekt. Przez wielokrotne testy, ta umiejętność jeszcze bardziej wzrosła na sile, przez co Val ma czasami problemy z kontrolowaniem jej. **'Zmiana temperatury ciała' - Val potrafi nie tylko zamrozić wiele obiektów jednocześnie, jak i żywe organizmy, może również zamrozić sama siebie bez wyrządzenia żadnych szkód. **'Odporność na zimno' - dziewczynę wręcz wzmacnia niska temperatura, a wokół niej zawsze panuje temperatura niższa o około 5 stopni Celsjusza w normalnych okolicznościach, może jednak sprawić, że obniży się ona aż do -50 stopni. **'Materializacja przedmiotów' - Val może zmaterializować lód w dowolnej formie, który nie stopnieje, dopóki dziewczyna przestanie go kontrolować. Słabości Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Nigdy nie dowiesz się, co to wolność, jeśli nie zostaniesz jej pozbawiony.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Możesz czegoś nienawidzić, jednak dla kogoś innego może przynosić to ukojenie.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Wiesz jak to jest myśleć, że jesteś sama i dowiedzieć się, że tak nie jest?Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po częsciach ciała pokrytych szronem. *Wokół niej zawsze jest o kilka stopni zimniej. *Po wielu tatuażach na ciele. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Val '''Ulubione powiedzonko: '"Nieważne.". "Zapomnij." '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Esterwy. *Urodziła się 21 grudnia, w przesilenie zimowe; jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Val inspirowana jest Jack z serii Mass Effect. **Jej trzeci cytat pochodzi właśnie od tej postaci. *Jej imię oznacza "blizna", a nazwisko "pomyłka". *Lilie na jej skulletce symbolizują w wielu kulturach niewinność, jednak oprócz tego, w greckiej mitologii były one symbolem odrodzenia, którym dla Val było wydostanie się z ośrodka badawczego i zaczęcie normalnego życia. Galeria valevolution.png valsimsybasic.png valtwarz.png Valmoodboard.jpg|moodboard valskulette.png|skulette '''Cyone L. Y. Andromeda - '''kosmitka pochodząca z Drogi Mlecznej, mająca 106 lat. Utalentowana biotyczka, która całe swoje życie planuje poświęcić badaniu kosmosu oraz nowych form życia. Jak można sie domyślić, pasjonuje ją astronomia, jak i fizyka oraz biologia. Jest zamknięta w własnym, naukowym świecie, lecz to zdecydowanie nie nieśmiała osoba. Cyone to po prostu typ samotniczki, która na pierwszym miejscu stawia profesjonalizm jak i kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. Jest często oschła i sarkastyczna, z czego dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę oraz nie widzi potrzeby zmieniania tego. Osobowość Wygląd Cyone to wysoka, zgrabna kosmitka o białej skórze lekko popadającej w błękit. Na brzuchu oraz nogach ma ona teksturę lekko podobną do łusek, co Cyone często ukrywa. Posiada na twarzy niebieski pasek na oczach oraz znamiona w kształcie łusek na nosie, przechodzące od niebieskiego do białego koloru. Jej uszy są bardzo długie, szpiczaste oraz skierowane w dół. Dziewczyna zawsze nosi w nich jakieś kolczyki. Nie posiada brwi, jej górne rzęsy są brązowe, a dolne niebieskie. Posiada duże oczy, które wyglądem przypominają lekko mocno skontrastowane nocne niebo, a na nim księżyc. Dziewczyna ma również średniej długości, biały ogon, trochę przypominający szczurzy, lecz jest zdolna chwytać nim przedmioty. Wzdłuż pleców Cyone ciągnie się futurystyczny tatuaż przedstawiający różne kształty geometryczne oraz symbol jej rodziny. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|230px|Panorama Drogi Mlecznej '''Droga Mleczna – galaktyka spiralna z poprzeczką, w której znajduje się m.in. nasz Układ Słoneczny. Droga Mleczna nazywana jest też po prostu Galaktyką, ale wtedy dla odróżnienia od innych galaktyk pisana jest wielką literą „G”. Zawiera od 100 (według starszych szacunków) do 400 miliardów (według nowszych szacunków) gwiazd. Ma średnicę około 100 000 lat świetlnych i grubość ok. 1000 lat świetlnych. Na niebie widziana jest jako jasna smuga przecinająca niebo (pod warunkiem przebywania obserwatora w miejscu z niewielkim zanieczyszczeniem światłem). Wynika to z faktu, że oglądamy dysk Galaktyki z jej wnętrza, jako że Układ Słoneczny znajduje się w pobliżu płaszczyzny tego dysku. Droga Mleczna świeci najjaśniej w okolicy gwiazdozbioru Strzelca, w którym to kierunku znajduje się jej centrum. Klasyczny potwór Kosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego). Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Astronomia i fizyka Biologia SI Filmy Umiejętności *'Biotyka' - dziewczyna jest uzdolnioną biotyczką, czyli potrafi władać energią masy, oddziałując na otoczenie. Jej rodzina kładła duży nacisk na trening, dlatego jak na swój młody wiek, Cyone opanowała dobrze większość umiejętności. **'Przyciągnięcie' - Cyone potrafi unieść osobę lub przedmiot do góry, może też go za sobą ciągnąć przez określony okres czasu. **'Rzut' - Cyone może rzucić przedmiotem lub osobą; jeśli osoba lub przedmiot zostały uprzednio uniesione do góry, efekt jest jeszcze mocniejszy. **'Tarcza' - Cyone potrafi wytworzyć tarczę, która na jakiś czas ochroni ją przed obrażeniami, będzie stanowiła jej warstwę ochronną, do której nikt i nic nie będzie mógło wejść. **'Szarża' - Cyone potrafi szybko przemieścić się z jednego w miejsca na drugie, wykonując szarżę. Nie opanowała jednak tego zbyt wystarczająco, aby np. zniszczyć coś wykonanego z twardego materiału. Umiejętność nie działa również jak teleportacja. **'Osobliwość' - Cyone potrafi wytworzyć pole grawitacyjne, które uniesie wszystko w jego zasięgu w powietrze. *'SUVI' (S'pherical '''U'tility 'V'irtual 'I'nteligence) - SI stworzone przez Cyone, które służy jej za towarzysza. SUVI ma kształt niebieskiej kuli, składającej się z kilku paneli. Gdy przemawia, święci się jej sam środek. Często ma drobne usterki, ponieważ kosmitka nie jest jeszcze aż tak dobra w tworzeniu sztucznych inteligencji, które posiadają ciało. **'''Skan - SUVI potrafi przeprowadzić skan, dzięki któremu może dowiedzieć się, z czego składa się dana rzecz lub osoba. Funkcję tą Cyone zaprojektowała, by łatwiej było badać jej Ziemię. **'Zapisywanie informacji' - SUVI może zapisywać po dokumenty tekstów, do plików muzycznych a nawet całych filmów. Wszystko wyświetlić może za pomocą hologramu. **'Sarkazm' - SUVI bardzo lubi żartować z innych, jak i ma wiele żartów oraz ciętych odpowiedzi w swoim rękawie... wyimaginowanym rękawie. **'Dostęp do Internetu i inne opcje' - SUVI jest trochę jak taki lepszy telefon, można się u niej podłączyć do sieci, a nawet za jej pomocą dzwonić i robić zdjęcia. Słabości *'Delikatna skóra' - dziewczyna posiada bardzo wrażliwą skórę, choć mogłoby wydawać się inaczej. Jest bardzo podatna na poparzenia, jak i wyziębienia oraz rany goją jej się dłużej niż innym. Zaczęła przez to nosić specjalne kombinezony, które izolują ciepło jak i chłód od jej ciała. Będąc na Ziemi, dostosowała się do trudniejszych warunków, lecz nadal jest dosyć delikatną istotą. *'Słabość fizyczna' - Cyone jest słaba fizycznie, choć ma dobrą kondycję. Może i nadrabia słabość zwinnością oraz szybkością, to nadal ma przez to dużo problemów. Największym mankamentem są jej słabe ręce, uniemożliwiające wykorzystania swojej zwinności w stu procentach. *'Ciemność' - wprawia ona dziewczynę w lekki stan paniki, co jest u niej niestety uwarunkowane genetycznie. Zawsze śpi z zapaloną lampą. Próbowała zwalczać ten lęk na podłożu psychicznym, lecz w dużym stopniu jest to naturalna reakcja występująca u członków jej rodziny. Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Organizmy syntetyczny i organiczne mają wiele wspólnych cech, a główną tego przyczyną jest budowanie przez nas syntetyków na kształt organizmów żywych, jednak jako organizmy organiczne mamy coś, czego jeszcze brakuje syntetykom - wolnej woli. A jako organizm organiczny, skorzystam z mojej wolnej woli i powiem ci - nie, nie mam na takie coś czasu.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Tak? Jesteś zdziwiona, że mam na sobie coś innego niż mój biały kombinezon? Nie jestem bohaterem z kreskówki, aby cały czas chodzić w tym samym, prawda?Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Przecież jestem bardzo społeczną osobą! Codziennie rozmawiam z innymi, drobiazgiem jest już to, że każe im sobie iść.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png To SUVI, skrót od Spherical Utility Virtual Inteligence lub Super Useful Virtual Inteligence, jeśli tak będzie ci łatwiej zapamiętać. Czasami też jest Super Useless Virtual Inteligence, ale nie mów jej, że tak powiedziałam.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po długich uszach oraz ogonie. *Często używa swoich mocy by podnosić i przynosić do siebie rzeczy. *Cały czas mówi, że jest zajęta. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Zwykle podpisuje się skrótem C.L.; Cyo, Daisy Ulubione powiedzonko: '''"Daj mi to, ja to naprawię." '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Jej pierwsze imię pochodzi od nazwy planety z serii Mass Effect, za to jej drugie od bohaterki z tego uniwersum. Jej trzecie imie oznacza "dawne" i użyte może być w związku frazeologicznym "days of yore", co oznacza dawne dzieje. Jej nazwisko pochodzi od galatyki Andromeda. Skrót od jej drugiego i trzeciego imienia jest identyczny co skrót oznaczający jednostkę roku świetlnego. *Jej typ kosmity inspirowany jest rasą asari z serii Mass Effect. Chcąc uniknąć problemów z łączeniem uniwersów, postanowiono zrobić z Cyone zwykłą kosmitkę. Dodatkowo jej umiejętności pochodzą dokładnie z Mass Effect: Andromeda. **Umiejętność skanowania u SUVI zainspirowana jest SAM również z ME:A. **Jej główny cytat zainspirowany jest słowami Garrusa. Galeria Kosmitkabasic1.png|basic kosmitkagłowa.png|twarz w simsach cyone stroje.png|stroje cyoneszkic.jpg|pierwszy projekt Cyone cyone2moodboard.jpg|moodboard v.1 cyone1moodboard.jpg|moodboard v.2 'Beatrice Zuri Hofu -' 17 letnia triclopka pochodząca z Kenii. Wielbicielka wszelakiej muzyki rockowej i metalowej; sama gra na gitarze elektrycznej i ma całkiem niezły głos. Dziewczyna lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę wyglądem oraz zachowaniem, lecz choć może wydawać się dosyć niemiłą osobą, to tak napradę jest bardzo przyjazna i otwarta na ludzi, choć trochę zadziorna. Osobowość Uwielbia zwracać na siebie uwagę. Wygląd Beatrice jest wysoką, ciemnoskórą dziewczyną o wysportowanej i umięśnionej fiigurze. Jako triclop ma trójkę oczu o karmelowo-złotym kolorze. Ma ładne, pełne usta, a jej twarz jest troszkę okrągła, nie daje jednak wrażenia pyzowatej. Zazwyczaj mocno się maluje, usta podkreśla bordową szminką, a powieki czarnym lub czerwonym cieniem. Najczęściej ma swoje naturalne włosy, czarne, wygolone po bokach, zdarza jej się jednak nosić dredy w różnych kolorach, najczęściej jednak czarnym i czerwonym. Miejsce pochodzeniat '''Kenia – państwo położone we wschodniej Afryce nad Oceanem Indyjskim. Graniczy od północy z Somalią (długość granicy 682 km), Etiopią (861 km) i Sudanem Południowym (232 km), od zachodu z Ugandą (933 km), a od południa z Tanzanią (769 km). Zajmuje powierzchnię wynoszącą 582,6 tys. km². W 2013 roku Kenia liczyła 44 mln mieszkańców. Stolicą Kenii jest Nairobi. Językami urzędowymi są: suahili i angielski. Kraj dzieli się na siedem prowincji oraz jeden okręg stołeczny. Walutą jest szyling kenijski (KES). Święto państwowe przypada 12 grudnia, na rocznicę proklamowania niepodległości (1963 rok). Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|216pxTriklop to potwór wymyślony na wzór cyklopa – potwora z jednym okiem. Postać ta, według źródeł została wymyślona już w XX wieku, na potrzeby nowel (Książę Jedi P. i H. Davidsów). Triklopi zostali utworzeni również w licznych grach komputerowych. Są też ważnym elementem telewizji. Trzecie oko tych potworów jest umieszczane na ich czole, lub z tyłu głowy (najczęściej zasłonięte włosami) Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Muzyka Gitara elektryczna Tatuaże Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: BB Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Jej drugie imię oznacza "piękna", a nazwisko "nienawiść" w jezyku suahili. *Postać zaadoptowana od Amm. *Najczęściej nosi przypinki z logami jej ulubionych zespołów. Galeria '''Kim Ahn Liêu '(''Liêu Ahn Kim) '- '''117 duszka pochodząca z Wietnamu, która umarła na skutek wpadnięcia pod pociąg. Osobowość *pewna siebie *sarkastyczna *trochę uwodzicielska *ale z drugiej strony taka pani bibliotekarka *może być wredna *trochę zapatrzona w siebie *szczera do bólu *nie lubi wysługiwać się innymi Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór 'thumb|left|154pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Kraj pochodzenia Wietnam − państwo w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej, położone na Półwyspie Indochińskim i graniczące z Chinami, Laosem i Kambodżą. Z liczbą ludności ponad 90 mln jest piętnastym co do wielkości populacji państwem świata. Państwo wietnamskie jest republiką socjalistyczną o charakterze "komunistycznej" dyktatury. Konstytucja została uchwalona 15 kwietnia 1992. Zgromadzenie Narodowe składa się z 498 posłów (458 członków Komunistycznej Partii Wietnamu, 40 posłów niezależnych). Powołuje rząd i prezydenta. Według Amnesty International rządząca partia stosuje masowe represje wobec opozycji, ograniczona jest wolność słowa i zgromadzeń. Według uciekinierów więźniowie są wykorzystywani do pracy przymusowej, której eksport jest jednym z głównych źródeł dochodów partii. Powszechne są naruszenia praw pracowniczych i praw człowieka. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Zwierzak Biografia Zainteresowania Pisanie piosenek Literatura Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Każdy potrzebuje maski, której nigdy nie zdejmie. ''Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png ''tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Wystąpienia Pełnometrażówki Seriale Serie Ciekawostki *Postać należała na początku do xRubinx, a następnie do LadyOfTheKnife. *Jej pierwszy cytat jest inspirowany cytatem z "Tokyo Ghoul". Galeria ZsAoUEY.jpg|Request od kochanej Lamci♥ Tamara-ID.png|stary art Tamary by XRubinx Tamara-Upioryż.png|Stary S:COF by XRubinx IMG 20160701 210710.jpg|od Smoczej Kimartiguess.png|basic wzorowany na chibi Smoczej KimSimsy.png|w simsach '''Nikoto Aellte – 16-letnia harpia, pochodząca z Grecji. Niko to upiorka pełna pozytywnej energii, której wszędzie pelno i buzia często jej się nie zamyka. Uwielbia styl steampunk; jej głównym hobby jest historia, ale lubi też w wolnym czasie grać w gry komputerowe (przez co często przychodzi niewyspana do szkoły) oraz na flecie poprzecznym. Osobowość Nikoto jest bardzo energiczną i niecierpliwą osóbką, nie potrafi choć na chwilę usiedzieć na miejscu i tym bardziej kiepsko wychodzi jej czekanie na cokolwiek. Lubi spontaniczność, nie namyśla się długo przed podjęciem jekiejkolwiek decyzji. Stawia sobie przeróżne wyzwania i próbuje nowych rzeczy, nienawidzi monotonnego trybu życia i nudy.Stale musi się poruszać i poznawać wszystko wokół. Przez jej nieco zuchwałe usposobienie i ogromną ciekawość często pakuje się w kłopoty, wtykając nos w nie swoje sprawy. Jest dociekliwa a także strasznie gadatliwa, co nie pomaga jej w dochowaniu "tajemnic". Jej zaletą, a jednocześnie wadą, jest szczerość. Właściwie zawsze mówi to co myśli i od razu przechodzi do sedna, nawet jeśli jej słowa mogą kogoś zranić. Mimo tego jest bardzo przyjacielska i stara się być jak najmilsza dla innych. Wygląd Nikoto jest bardzo chudziutka i niską dziewczyną, które przez swój styl może wyglądać dosyć poważnie, jednak ma dziecinną i uroczą twarzyczkę. Ma duże, ciemne, złotoczerwone oczy z długimi rzęsami, zadarty nosek i rumiane, obsypane jasnobrązowymi piegami policzki. Jej brązowo-czarne włosy są dość krótkie, bardzo nierówno ścięte i sterczące we wszystkie strony. Posiada szarobrązowe skrzydła w czarne, jak również włosy, poziome paski oraz zamiast zwykłych stóp, ptasie łapki z długimi, ostrymi, metalicznie połyskującymi szponami. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150pxHarpie – w mitologii greckiej to duchy (demony) porywające dzieci i dusze oraz uosabiające gwałtowne porywy wiatru. Uchodziły za córki Taumasa i Okeanidy Elektry oraz za siostry bogini Iris. Hezjod (Teogonia) nazywa harpie "pięknowłosymi" stworzeniami. Obraz harpii jako brzydkiej, uskrzydlonej kobiety ptaka powstał dość późno, wskutek pomylenia tych stworzeń z syrenami. Rzymscy i bizantyjscy pisarze uszczegółowili ten wizerunek. Na wazie w Muzeum Berlińskim harpia trzyma małą figurkę bohatera w każdym szponie, a jej głowa jest podobna do głowy Gorgony, z wybałuszonymi oczami, sterczącym językiem i kłami. Harpie często torturowały dusze złych ludzi w Tartarze. Były złośliwe, okrutne i brutalne. Wg. Wergiliusza żyły na Stofadach. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|205pxGrecja '– kraj położony w południowo-wschodniej części Europy, na południowym krańcu Półwyspu Bałkańskiego. Grecja posiada dziesiątą pod względem długości linię brzegową na świecie, o długości 14880 km. Poza częścią kontynentalną, w skład Grecji wchodzi około 1400 wysp, w tym 227 zamieszkałych. Najwyższym szczytem jest wysoki na 2917 m n.p.m. Olimp. Grecja posiada długą historię i bogate dziedzictwo kulturowe. Uważana jest za spadkobierczynię starożytnej Grecji. Jako taka, stanowi kolebkę całej cywilizacji zachodniej, miejsce narodzin demokracji, fizolofii, Igrzysk Olimpijskich, wielu podstawowych twierdzeń matematycznych, zachodniej literatury, historiografii, politologii, oraz teatru. Biografia Nikoto urodziła się w Grecjii jako trzecie dziecko pewnej harpii i greka. Przyszła na świat jako wcześniak i prawdopodobnie m.in. przez to zawsze była dużo mniejsza niż przecietne dziecko w jej wieku. W czwarte urodziny dziewczynki jej matka ostro pokłóciła się z mężem. Parę miesięcy później, tuż po rozwodzie, zabrała starsze córki i wyjechała. Ojciec mocno przeżył rozwód i utratę kontaktu z córkami, a po jakimś czasie całkowicie poświecił się pracy, Nikoto powierzył coraz to nowym opiekunkom. Żadna nie zdołała długo wytrzymać przy dziewczyńce. Mała, z powodu braku zainteresowania i nieobecności matki, trochę podświadomie próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę, w rózne niekoniecznie miłe dla opiekunek sposoby. Mimo że mała Nikoto była dość zasmucona swoją sytuacją w rodzinie, nie okazywała tego. Zawsze była i jest bardzo radosnym, ruchliwym i towarzyskim dzieckiem. Przeprowadziła się i aktualnie uczęszcza do Monster High. Relacje Rodzice Matka, harpia porzuciła córkę i męża. Ojciec jest wiecznie zapracowany i rzadko ma czas spędzić choć chwilę z córką. Rodzeństwo Dwie starsze siostry, Nike i Kajen, obie wyjechały wraz z matką. Nikoto właściwie w ogóle ich nie zna. Dalsza rodzina Dziewczyna nie zna swoich dalszych krewnych, nawet swoich najbliższych nie poznała tak jakby chciała. Przyjaciele Znajomi Zerynthia Miłość Nikt jej jeszcze nie wpadł w oko i jak na razie niezbyt ją takie rzeczy interesują. Wrogowie Nikoto stara się mieć ze wszystkimi pozytywne kontakty. Zwierzak Miniaturowa płomykówka o imieniu Speedy. Równie, jeśli nie bardziej, ruchliwa co Nikoto. Młoda harpia znalazła ją gdy ta była jeszcze nieopierzonym pisklęciem, które prawdopodobnie wypadło z gniazda. Od tego czasu są prawie nierozłączne, sówka zawsze jest w poblizu dziewczyny. Zainteresowania Historia Gry komputerowe Flet poprzeczny Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Prawie bez przerwy coś je. *Ubiera się w steampunkowym stylu. *Zawsze jest peła energii i dużo mówi. Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 26 listopada; jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Postać zaadoptowana od Lirru. *Ma zaledwie 155 cm wzrostu. *Kiedy jest podekscytowana, zaczyna bardzo szybko mówić. co przypomina ćwierkanie ptaka. Stroje Galeria od Lirru (lilanero) Nikoto proba koloruu.png|Nikoto - próba kolorystyczna Nikoto harpia.JPG|jeden z pierwszych rysunków przedstawiających Nikoto Nikoto fuzja z rebecca.png Nikoto prsghrahss.png __by_lilanero-dbyt4r6.jpg|szkic '''Imię i nazwisko postaci - ' Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia Klasyczny potwór Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: 'Ulubiony kolor: ' 'Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria thank you for your attention~ Plik:DianaTilt.gif right||link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzQsoZYY470|260px Kategoria:Ejyh